Swiftly Tilting Time
by Deranged Goddess of Insanity
Summary: In an effort to furnish Wufei's and Trowa's new apartment, the gundam pilots, along with Zechs, inadvertently find their way to the world of Harry Potter. Things may never be the same again...
1. I thought it was just an eggtimer

A/n: This is written by both me and QueenStrata who will henceforth be referred to as QS… mostly cuz I'm lazy. 

QS: And I'm lazy too, so just call me Q. ...Hee that rhymed!

Nell: anyway, this is our first collaboration for a fanfic together. We both hope you'll like this fic. This is a crossover with Gundam Wing and Harry Potter. This will have inter-fandom pairings as well as non-standard pairings.

Pairings: 1x6, 2xGeorge, 3x5, 4xSeamus, Harry/Oliver, Fred/Lee, Dean/Lavender, Ron/Hermione, Percy/Neville, Remus/Severus, Sirius/Bill, Draco/(male)Blaise

1 is Heero, 2 is Duo, 3 is Trowa, 4 is Quatre, 5 is Wufei and 6 is Zechs.

Disclaimer: If I owned Gundam Wing or Harry Potter that would mean I was normal and sane; same for QS. Since neither one of us is sane or normal, I doubt either of us own Gundam Wing or Harry Potter.

Warnings: Take a look at the pairings. It has slash…and het pairings. The Gundam Pilots are OOC. If you see anything that can b twisted, then you have seen it's true purpose.

__

Thoughts

"speech"

~~~~~~~

It was a beautiful day—the sun was shining, the birds were singing, and the Gundam pilots were on a mission. Wufei and Trowa needed to furnish their apartment.

"This is so cool, Wu-man! I can't believe you've actually asked us to come with you! We get to go to an antique store and check out all the old things and help you decide what to put in your apartment and—"

"_Maxwell, would you stop babbling already?_ This can't _possibly_ be that exciting! AND STOP CALLING ME WU-MAN!"

"Yes, Duo, stop calling him Wu-man. We all know Wufei has insecurities about how feminine he can be."

"_WHAT?_ MAXWELL! YOU HAVE INFLUENCED YUY! _INJUSTICE!_"

Yes, it was a beautiful day indeed. After all, the wars had ended, and the Gundams had been destroyed. It was time for those that had fought in them to once again return to their former lives. Or, in the case of the pilots, finally take their chance to begin them. And they were living life to its fullest.

Trowa was shaking his head at the three of them. _It was odd to consider that Duo and Heero had once been lovers. Now they're simply best friends, and Heero had gotten together with Zechs, while Duo was alone. _He mentally shrugged to himself. _Who would have thought Heero would be the one to get a new boyfriend and not Duo? It was baffling when you stopped to consider Duo's and Heero's personalities.... Though Zechs does seem to have multiple personalities.... It does explain why he's attracted to Heero "I'm going to kill you." Yuy_.

"Hey, how far until we get to that store, Wuffie?" Duo asked, bouncing backwards in front of Wufei. "I wanna check out the stuff! Where is it? Wuffie? Hey, man, you all right? What's wrong with your eye?"

Wufei didn't answer. "Don't. Call. Me. WUFFIE!" he yelled instead. Duo took one look at his furious expression, flashed his disconcerting grin, and took off at a sprint, his long braid bouncing back in forth behind him. Wufei was hot on his heels, yelling at Duo to stop and take it like a man.

The chase took them past quite a few stores. The others merely kept at their slow pace, staring after them. Then Trowa suddenly let out a slight laugh.

"They passed the store," he said.

"Well, they certainly won't be getting back to it for a while," Quatre murmured softly, grinning. "Wufei won't quit until he catches Duo, and who knows how long that could take?" He paused. "Hey, where'd they go?"

The pilots looked around for the two, trained eyes searching everywhere. Wufei and Duo were nowhere to be found.

"I'll go find them," Heero muttered, starting to jog down the street. "Here, doggie, doggie, doggie!" he called out, a smirk on his face. "Here, Wuffie! Where are you?"

"Duo rubbed off on him too much," Zechs frowned, eyeing his now-insane boyfriend with something akin to fear. "Wufei's going to kill him."

As if in response to his words, Wufei suddenly came flying out from the shadows of a store, tackling Heero to the ground. The two wrestled around for a few minutes until a cautious Duo came out of the same shadows, inching his way over to safety. Before he could get anywhere, however, Wufei suddenly pulled away from Heero and pounced on Duo. Duo let out a high-pitched scream reminiscent of Relena as he fell to the ground.

"Do you think we should stop them?" Quatre asked slowly as Heero jumped at the two of them, and the three began to fight in the middle of the street. "They're drawing attention…."

"Might be a good idea," Trowa agreed, but he made no move to pull the three apart. "…I'm not doing it."

"Me neither," Quatre murmured in agreement. Both of them turned to look at Zechs.

"Oh no. No way," Zechs said, shaking his head. "You remember the last time we did something like that?"

"But we have to get to that store…," Trowa pouted. "Wu wants to get this done before noon…."

"Oh, all right," Zechs sighed, rolling his eyes and turning back to the clump of fighting boys. "HEY! WOULD YOU THREE STOP THAT ALREAD? WE'VE GOT A MISSION!"

Heero, Duo, and Wufei immediately broke apart, snapping to attention.

"Mission?" Heero asked hopefully.

"Oh, right!" Wufei grumbled, glaring at Duo. "Damn it, Maxwell! This is all your fault!"

"My fault?" Duo squeaked. "_What's_ my fault? I don't even know what I supposedly did this time!"

"You distracted me from my shopping!" Wufei shouted. "I need to get the furniture!"

"Is something wrong, Wuffie?" Heero asked, trying to sound innocent.

"DON'T CALL ME WUFFIE! I AM NOT A DOG!"

Duo grinned his disconcerting grin as Heero smirked. Wufei growled at the two of them, making an attempt to copy Heero's patented death glare. He failed miserably.

"Let's just get to the store," he said.

"It's about two stores back," Trowa announced, grabbing hold of Wufei's hand and pulling him towards it. The others followed.

"_Ancient Antiques_," Duo read, cocking his head to the side to stare at the sign. "That's a bit redundant, isn't it?"

"It's a good store," Wufei answered defensively.

"I'm not insulting it!" Duo pouted. "Just commenting!"

Wufei rolled his eyes, walking into the store. Everyone wandered absently toward the section with antique furniture, critically eyeing everything in hopes of finding the perfect furniture for Wufei.

Everyone but Duo, that is.

Duo bounced off in the opposite direction, wide violet eyes staring at everything. He stopped absently to pick up a lava lamp, wondering what it could possibly be for. It was quickly put back down, however, as he noticed a few animal-shaped dolls from the corner of his eye. He bounced over to them, inspecting them thoughtfully. He absently reached out to pet the head of the figurine of a shaggy black dog…and howled in delight as the smiling head began bobbing up and down.

"This is so cute!" he squealed, picking up the dog, as well as a small tabby cat and a wolf. The heads bobbed in time with his swinging braid as he bounced away.

Suddenly, a large sign at the end of the row caught his attention. It clearly stated "**Do Not Disturb**." Curiosity peeked, the bouncy boy went over to inspect what he figured must have been a highly dangerous item. Maybe it was a collection of antique guns or swords? He knew Wufei would love some swords, and then it would make for a nice peace offering….

But to his disappointment, the sign was not hanging over a collection of swords or guns, but instead over a bunch of tiny hourglass-shaped figurines.

_Why can't we touch these?_ Duo thought to himself. Shrugging, he picked up a small black one and flipped it over, grinning as he watched the sand sift down to the bottom. Then he picked up another one and flipped it over. Giggling softly, he began flipping over every one of them until he picked up a golden one. Judging by the weight, he decided it must have been solid gold. Squinting at the tiny thing, he flipped it over. The sand didn't move. He blinked.

"Hey, guys! Come here! Look what I found!" he called through the store. In under a minute, the other pilots had appeared behind him.

"It's an hourglass," Trowa stated.

"But it's made of pure gold!" Duo grinned, bouncing up and down. "And the sand don't move!"

"It's an antique, Maxwell," Wufei frowned. "Put it back before you break it."

Duo blinked innocently at him.

"I won't break it!" he said. "I want to buy it! It's so cool!"

"You want to be an hourglass that doesn't work?" Zechs asked blankly.

"YES! I like it! And it's _gold_!"

"You're insane."

"I know!" He blinked down at it, then at his three animal figurines. "I want a black one too!" He paused. "And a gray one!" He turned on his heel, still bouncing happily. As he rifled through the hourglasses in search of a gray hourglass, the golden one he was still clutching slipped through his fingers, unnoticed by a single pilot.

However, the sound of tinkling glass did catch their attention as the hourglass crashed to the floor.

"Oh, shit!" Duo grumbled as a bright white light engulfed the entire group of pilots, and he felt the world spin dizzily as he was taken away.


	2. Duo babbles a lot

A/n: QS: nell made this serious *pouts* she mean.

Nell: just for this chapter and it's not my fault.

QS: Well, yeah, I suppose seriousness is inevitable in anything that has Gundam Wing in it. But it's still mean. ...Now if only I could stop saying the word serious without wanting to crack up. -_-

Nell: well, you have the next chappie, so have fun.

Warnings: Angst, OOC-ness of pilots. Slash, shonen-ai, whatever you want to call it. 

Pairings: see first chapter

Rating: pg-13ish or R in later chapters

**__**

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE

Duo gave a small eep when they fell out of the whirling white vortex they had been engulfed in. The stone floor they had somehow managed to land on really had hurt. However, he knew that was the least of his problems. If they weren't in any danger, then Heero and Wufei would go after him and he doubted his braid would come through it safely.

Sighing, Duo pushed himself up, knowing that he would be able to run away faster if he didn't have to start from the floor. 

"Well, how are you this fine day?" a cheerful voice asked, seemingly popping out from nowhere. 

Duo turned around quickly, his hand dipping into his shirt for the gun he used to carry there. He stopped and stared in shock at an old, extremely old at that, man who was wearing a bright purple dress-thingie and black leather boots made from an unknown type of hide. The man had laughing blue eyes and was wearing moon-shaped spectacles.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, though the way you six boys arrived tells me you weren't expecting your arrival here to be so abrupt." The old man paused to glance down at two of the boys who seemed to be awake, with the way their eyes were desperately rolling around in their heads, but otherwise couldn't seem to move. "Oh yes, I do believe I should perform the counter-spell for the full-body bind. These two didn't seem to like their arrival at all."

Looking over, Duo noticed that the two boys the old man was talking about were Heero and Trowa. Duo started laughing at their predicament before the old man pulled a twig out of his dress pocket and waved it while saying some odd gibberish in an unknown language. As soon as the old man finished the odd little phrase, a golden light shot out of the twig and Heero and Trowa had sprung up from the floor, instantly settling into a defensive crouch.

Duo's face suddenly shifted from a carefree laughing appearance at his friends situation to a slightly angry, crazed look. Duo moved into a position near Wufei and Quatre, ready to protect them, knowing that Trowa would go next to him and that Heero was moving to be closer to Zechs.

"02, status." Heero quietly stated.

"04, 05 and Zechs are incapacitated, I have bruises and have had a hit to the head. Possibility of concussion." Duo replied.

Trowa spoke before Heero could ask him his condition, "I'm fine…I twisted around and landed on my feet."

The old man watched at how the young adults had moved, obviously used to being in danger, used to being in a war or other violence. 

"No need to be alarmed. I am professor Dumbledore, and I am headmaster of this school. I welcome all of you, though I think you six should be taken to the infirmary to be checked over for injuries."

Duo looked at Dumbledore momentarily before speaking, "Not to be disrespectful or anything, but why the hell should we trust you? How do we know that this isn't just a trap to eliminate us to start another fucking war, old man?"

"Why should you trust anyone?" Dumbledore replied in his typical abstract way. "You are not from around here, but you can't go back to where you were. Time always changes and so do the people. Someone you trust today can be an enemy tomorrow and an enemy today can be an ally in the future. Nothing is stable. Nothing is forever." 

Heero, Trowa and Duo showed their shock at hearing an unexpected voice by only the slight widening of their eyes. "Actually, even though what can and will happen can be interchangeable, time is constant. The past and the future twine together in an endless cycle, but it will continue to exist forever," came Wufei's weak voice.

"Figures you would come up with something like that Wu-bear." Duo smirked and said.

"Don't call me Wu-bear you braided idiot," Wufei said, somehow turning it into a command.

Trowa suddenly jumped backwards over Wufei's prone body and pulled him up into a standing position, checking for serious injuries at the same time. Duo moved in front of Quatre and covered Heero as Heero checked first Quatre and then Zechs for major injuries before hitting a pressure point that jolted them both into consciousness.

Dumbledore watched the graceful movements with something akin to awe. They moved as if they had rehearsed these movements for days on end to perfect their little waltz.

Only when the six young adults were standing and actually capable of moving without falling over did Duo turn to Dumbledore. "Where the hell is this infirmary of yours? And I wouldn't try anything funny if I were you because if you do, I can kill you in 2 seconds flat." And it wasn't that statement that chilled Dumbledore to the bone; it was the expression in the braided boy's eyes. He looked dead inside, as if it wasn't the idea of death that was painful, but the idea of taking a life even if it was to protect a trusted friend. It was obvious that was what the other five were to the boy too.

Dumbledore moved towards his office door, being careful of where he placed his hands, before he lead them out of the office. They moved quickly through the torch-lit hallways. It was late at night and not even Harry was wandering around under that invisibility cloak of his.

Dumbledore pointed out the different sites on the way to the infirmary, especially making a point to point out the talking portraits when he heard the braided boy's quickly muffled exclamation of "What the he-"

"Like I said before, Hogwarts is a school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Magic is very real here, and from the fact that you can actually see and hear the portraits points out that you have some magical ability. Why it wasn't trained before this is hard to determine."

This time Heero answered Dumbledore, using a tone that made itself known as that tone everyone uses when speaking to senile old folk. 'When would we have had time to be trained? It would not have been needed on our missions, and fighting a war of just us five," he gestured to the other pilots, "Against the whole earth and not being captured took a lot of our time. As did the escaping from the cells and stopping from crashing his command ship and causing a nuclear winter on the earth." Heero finished as Zechs blushed.

Dumbledore looked behind himself at the six with a troubled expression. Things may have become bad while Voldemort had tried to take over the wizarding world the first time, but they had never sent children to fight. Even when the rest of the wizarding world had wanted to send Harry to defeat Voldemort, he had tried to shield him, and only when Oliver had been kidnapped had Harry gone up against that cretin and finally wiped him off the face of the earth forever.

"Well, depending on how you arrived here, I do believe we would be able to train you to your fullest capabilities." Dumbledore said to the unspoken question hovering in the air.

The rest of the way to the infirmary was in silence besides the groans from the oddly silent Quatre and a mumbled injustice every now and then from Wufei. When they finally arrived, Madame Pomfrey was already waiting for them outside of the wing, having been alerted by Dumbledore when he had first immobilized Heero and Trowa.

She tsked as she ordered the boys into the room and then proceeded to order them to strip to their underclothes so she could examine them fully.

She looked over Quatre first and pronounced him just stunned from the fall and the knock to his head. Next was Zechs, whom she said just had a jammed finger from how he landed. She then moved onto Wufei, where she again tsked and handed a vial of a blue liquid. "Drink this, you have bruised ribs," she brusquely ordered.

Next on her mental list was Duo, who she did say had a concussion and he was given a small piece of chocolate. From there, she pronounced the other two pilots as perfectly fit.

"Now, you six are going to spend the night here so I can observe you overnight. But first I need to know your names for the medical records."

The six looked at each other for several minutes before Duo received a barely noticeable nod from Quatre. He sighed and pointed at each of the pilots and named them while giving a brief description of each. 'Zechs Marquise, blonde, blue-eyed. European also named Millardo Peacecraft, rank: prince. Wufei Chang, brown eyed and black haired. Chinese. Fifth Gundam pilot, last of the dragon clan and a noble of the clan. Heero Yuy, first Gundam pilot. Japanese descent. Cobalt blue eyes and brown hair. Trowa Barton also known as Triton Bloom is the third Gundam pilot. Brown-haired, green eyed he is French. Quatre Rubabra Winner is Arabian. Blonde, aquamarine eyes, an empath, and the fourth Gundam pilot. I am Duo Maxwell. Chestnut hair and violet eyes. I run, I hide, but I never lie. All of us are 16 years of age, except Trowa whom is 17 and Millardo whom is 21.

"And I am Madame Pomfrey," she replied. 

Madame Pomfrey observed the charmed quill moving its way speedily across the different files before she turned back to the boys. It was obvious that at least Duo and Heero had seen to much death and that the other four were probably in a similar mental state. It would probably be best to send Harry and Oliver or Sirius and Bill to chaperone them since Severus would probably be a bit to caustic, though with Duo she would even have to admit his justification.

Zechs was the one who replied this time, though he spoke mainly to the Gundam pilots. "We are going to get a good night's rest, in this room. No one will leave without waking the others up." He paused and glanced at Heero, Wufei, Duo and Trowa before looking at Madame Pomfrey. "I promise they won't leave without you permission nor will they be difficult patients." Again, he looked at Trowa, Wufei, Duo and Heero. Turning, he looked at Quatre also. "If you have to, accept this as a mission, but you will not leave until she says so."

Each of the pilots nodded and without a trace of modesty stripped completely before putting on the pajamas Dumbledore had created with a flick of his wand. Each climbed into bed, Heero and Zechs sharing a bed while Trowa and Wufei shared a bed. They did not and essentially refused to be separated if at possible for them to be near each other.

With a flick and swish of hr wand, Madame Pomfrey said _Nox_ and the lights went out. The pilots tossed and turned for an hour or so before each fell asleep.


	3. Does Hogwarts have switches?

A/n: nell: *grins* I hope everyone is enjoying this fic. *Smirks* some of Heero and Wufei's are mine…

QS: Uh...yeah. I hope so too

Nell: please review

QS: Yeah.

Disclaimer: I do not own a spork. Or anymore chocolate cheesecake. The cheesecake is now owned by stomach and the spork is owned by Pixie. Oh, you wanted me to say I don't own Harry Potter & Co. or Gundam Wing characters and merchandise? Okay, then I don't.

Warnings: Can we say out of character? Way out of character? Humor and OOC-ness galore. Just read Heero's comments and you'll see what we mean.

Reminder: please review. We like reviews.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The first thing Duo noticed upon waking was the light. It was rather bright, and would've been quite welcome if it weren't for the fact that it was shining right in his eyes.

"Do these people know what _shades_ are?" he groaned, lifting an arm to shield his eyes. "_Would somebody turn off the damned sun?_"

"I'm afraid that's rather impossible, Mr. Maxwell," Dumbledore said, a hint of humor in his voice. "And yes, we know what shades are. Your friends simply believed opening them to be the simplest and most humane way of waking you up."

Duo sat up, glaring around to find out who had opened the shades. Judging by the fact that Heero was standing by the window, smirking, he decided it was he. He glared as best he could. 

"Well, flip my switch and turn me on! Duo's stolen my trademark glare!" Heero gasped, a hand over his heart. After a short pause, he added, "Wait, does this place even _have_ switches? Or running water, for that matter?" 

Wufei's eyebrow lifted nearly up to his hairline as he stared at Heero, a look of frightened bemusement on his face. "Zechs was right," he said uncertainly, "Maxwell _is_ rubbing off too much on Yuy. _Way_ too much."

"All right!" Duo cheered, punching a fist in the air in victory. "I'm turning the Perfect Soldier almost _normal_!"

"Duo, shut up," Heero ordered.

"Yes, Hee-chan," Duo grumbled, and started bouncing instead of cheering. No amount of orders or glaring from Heero could keep him from celebrating _somehow_.

However, the sudden sound of someone clearing their throat stopped Duo's celebratory bouncing, and all eyes turned to the old man watching them, an amused twinkle in his eyes.

"While I'm certain you wish to continue your celebration, Mr. Maxwell, I believe it may be a good idea to inform you of how we believe we should take care of your sudden appearance."

"You could always try sending us back," Heero suggested.

"We would be delighted to help you return, however, we have one small problem. We cannot be certain how to get you back yet. How did you get here?"

All eyes turned to Duo. He looked around at everyone staring at him, grumbled something unintelligible, and then turned to Dumbledore.

"We were looking for antique furniture for Wufei's and Trowa's apartment. I wandered off to look at other stuff, saw this sign that said **Do Not Disturb** and went over to play with whatever wasn't supposed to be disturbed. After I found this one little hourglass-thinger that didn't work because the sand was all stuck in one end, I decided to buy it and get a couple more for my funky bobbing-head animal figurines, and the little gold one must've slipped out of my hand, because the next thing I know, it's shattered on the ground and this bright white light is swirling around us. And then, here we were."

Dumbledore stared thoughtfully at the braided boy, absently rubbing his fingers through his beard. The boy had obviously been describing a Time Turner, but it simply wasn't possible that it would've take them back to the past if it had broken. Time Turners had special magic on them to keep such a thing from happening, even if it wasn't in working condition, as they never were once the sand stopped moving. However, if these boys were from the future, it could be possible that….

"The hourglass you described is called a Time Turner," Dumbledore told the boys gravely. "However, if you boys are truly from the future, it is conceivable that this may be a different manner of Time Turner then we are used to. I believe the Time Turner may evolve into some type of an inter-dimensionary transportation device sometime in the future. If that is so, I'm afraid that there will be no way for you to return to your proper time."

"Aww, man!" Duo whined. "There goes my job! There goes my apartment! There go my friends! There go my weapons! There goes everything!" He paused then, blinking thoughtfully. "And there goes Heero's laptop too."

"Damn it," Heero scowled, glaring at nothing in particular. "I liked my laptop. And if we _are_ in the past, no laptop here will compare to mine at home."

"Maybe our stuff came back with us!" Duo grinned. "Wouldn't that be cool? I mean, imagine a bunch of apartments and stuff just appearing out of nowhere and—"

"Maxwell, shut up," Wufei growled. "Our apartments did not appear in this time or dimension, and it would _not_ be cool."

"Especially if the entire apartment complex appeared on top of one that already existed, and crushed a bunch of people living there," Quatre agreed softly.

"Okay, I admit, the crushing people thing would _not_ be cool, but I still want my clothes. And my plushie."

"Oh, not the stupid stuffed animal," Wufei groaned.

"Leave Shi-chan alone!" Duo pouted. "I missed Shinigami, okay?"

"Maxwell, you asked someone to make you a stuffed animal of one of the _deadliest_ machines that ever existed. Gundams were _not_ under _any_ circumstances meant to be made into _toys_."

"But Shi-chan's _cute_!"

Wufei sighed at that and leaned back against Trowa, apparently having given upon getting a sane comment out of the boy.

"I knew you'd see things my way eventually, Wu-babe!" Duo grinned cheerfully.

"Anyway, what do we do if we're stuck here? And how can you tell which one it is? I mean, the thing's broken, so unless you've got another one for us to compare it to or something like that, there's no way you can really tell, is there?"

"There was a bit of sand and gold that came here with you. I have someone doing tests on that as we speak. If it turns out that this was simply a Time Turner, we will receive another one from the Ministry of Magic. However, if the magic on it is different then what is used in the Time Turner, you will be forced to remain here until we are capable of recreating the magic and sending you back. Keep in mind, however, that such a feat could take years. It may not be completed until long after you have passed away."

"Well, this is just peachy," Duo grumbled, crossing his arms and slumping down with a pout. "Does anyone around here know how to make plushies? I want a new Shi-chan!"

There was an assortment of grumbles, mutters, and sighs from the other pilots as Duo continued ranting crossly to himself. Dumbledore simply watched them with his twinkling eyes, a bemused smile on his face. The six young men before him may have seen more death then they had any right to, but in some ways, they were still exactly like normal teenagers. It was certainly a cheerful thought.

"As the remains of the Time Turner must soak in a potion for a week before the tests can truly begin, you will remain here at least that long. Unfortunately, the potion isn't likely to be done anytime soon, as the ingredients have yet to be gotten. For the time being, however, we would be happy to have you in our school, so that we can train you properly. Mr. Marquise is welcome to stay as well, and receive private lessons from the staff. The rest of you will be placed in the Gryffindor dormitories, so as to receive extra help from the students there. I am sure you will find them more than happy to assist you, particularly Miss Granger."

"That's all real good of you, but we've a little problem," Duo said. "Zechs won't want to be separated from us. Can he stay with us?"

"That will be fine," Dumbledore replied, smiling. "However, I believe I should send you out to buy supplies for school. I will have a teacher escort you. If you would wait a few minutes, I will return presently."

"Thanks!" Duo returned cheerfully, grinning brightly.

Dumbledore smiled softly at the six boys before turning to leave and find someone to take them to Diagon Alley. It wasn't until he had neared his office again that he realized he had forgotten to off any of the boys lemon drops. He ad forgotten to offer his trademark candy to the boys and the world hadn't ended. It was safe to say that Dumbledore was just a little bit shocked about that fact.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Reviewers:

C-Chan2 a.k.a. Neptunesdemon: *grins* thanks for reviewing both chapters, ND. ME and QS are glad you love the ficcy.

Firefox: *grins* nell ish glad you reviewed. So is QS. It twas funny cuz QS typed it…but nell had some of the ideas.

Batwings: *grins* QS and Nell would like to know if they are allowed another cookie. *Glomps from both QS and nell* we ish glad you reviewed.

Kyra: we are glad you like this ficcie of ours. *Blinks* I dunno about the meeting…it will be interesting, but I don't know if it'll be QS or me writing it in. It depends on how far I get the next chapter.

malting: QS: leave me alone about my other fics! QS said she already replied to the rest of your review.


	4. Why Dumbledore is a meddling old fool

****

A/N's: Nell: the lateness of this chapter is my entire fault. As QS can attest to, I am a lazy writer/typer and it took her bugging me every five minutes for me to write this.

QS: And now it's my turn to do the same thing. ^^

Nell: hey, at least this will always get updated sooner or later. Probably later though.

QS: Well, what can we say? We're both lazy procrastinators. But at least I work on my other fics too.

Nell: Hey, I do work on my other fics. It's just some of them have beta's who decide to go on vacation. Otherwise, I'm typing chapters up as we speak :P 

QS: Yeah. Sure. ^^ Whatever you say....

Nell: Anything I say, you say? Fine then. I am the bestest person in the whole world and everyone wishes they were as good as me.

QS: ^^; You wish. We all know I'm better.

Nell: Since when did elephants start wearing pink tutus? Or pigs start flying?

QS: Since always. ^______^

Nell: If you say so. Oh, look, disclaimer and other stuff time.

****

A/N's 2: I had this ready for posting the day ff.net went all icky…

****

Disclaimer: *coughs* I do not own Harry Potter and co. nor do I own The Gundam Wing boys. I am relatively sure that QS does not claim any of them either.

****

Warnings: Slash is fun. Some of the Harry Potter pairings are in this chapter. Remus/Sev and Siri/Bill. There's the OOC-ness of the pilots yet again along with OOC-ness of others. **QS**: We like too OOC people, don't we?

~~~~~~~

Dumbledore sat down at his desk and pulled out a registry of all the teachers at the school. After seeing the behavior of the six young people in the infirmary, he didn't want to send someone who would get themselves killed, or in the case of Sirius, help them cause mayhem.

He flipped the pages, searching for just the perfect vict-guardian. Severus wouldn't do, Duo would end up getting pissed off and then Heero would react to nullify the problem. Sirius would just encourage them. He doubted Minervia would be able cope with the hyperactivity of Duo and the strange mood swings of Heero. Trewalney would be too frightened of the boys. Finally, his eyes fell upon the perfect person. Remus would be the best to take the six boys to get their supplies. Well, the best as long as Remus could control Sirius.

Dumbledore pondered on forbidding Remus to take along Sirius, but if Sirius didn't go along then Remus would allow Severus to tag along and Severus would be a lot harder for Remus to control. Though, he still didn't see how Remus could control Sirius so well when Sirius was going out with young William, and how Remus had difficulty controlling Severus when Severus and Remus were going out.

Dumbledore stood up, walked across his office to the fireplace, and threw in a pinch of an orange powder, calling out "The Bat Den." He still didn't understand why Sirius started snickering every time he heard the floo address for Severus and Remus' room at Hogwarts.

Remus looked up when he heard the ding that meant someone was trying to get in touch with one of the residents of the Bat Den. He had been amused when Severus had picked the name for their place for the floo services, as Severus had never seemed the type to watch not only something of muggle creation, but also of a muggle creation for children.

Remus waved his hand at the fireplace, watching as the words Meddling Old Fool glowed a purple colour over the fireplace. He would have to talk to Severus about his identifications of the people who were most likely to floo call them. He waved his hand again and the words floating above the fireplace to read, **Communications Allowed.**

"Hello Albus, how are you today," Remus said, starting off the conversation.

"I'm fine Remus. However, I need you and Sirius to take six students to Diagon Alley for their supplies, today." Remus opened his mouth to protest during a brief pause in Dumbledore's speech, seeing as he already had plans with Severus when Albus continued his speech. "Now, don't protest my choice, I know Severus' personality would grind against at least 2 if not all of the boys' own personalities. You and Sirius going together would be much safer really. " With that, Dumbledore's head suddenly disappeared, and the words, **Communications Terminated** appeared above the fireplace.

Remus sighed as Severus walked into the room wearing a pair of leather pants. Severus looked at Remus' downcast expression and knew that yet again someone had screwed up his plans of having mad passionate gopher sex with Remus. "What's the matter Remi?" He gently inquired.

"Albus just floo'd. It seems that I get to escort six young males around to Diagon Alley for their supplies and that because of personality conflicts, I can't take you. I just hope that none of them are prankster types since I have to take Sirius and I doubt that he will ever outgrow that stage."

Severus smiled slightly at that; it wasn't as if Remus had outgrown that stage either, he just was a lot better at hiding it from the general populace so, that when he did pull a prank he would never get blamed. "Then I guess we can have play time after you get back. Just try not to kill Sirius or one of those children."

Remus smiled at Severus, knowing that he would understand more than most about how manipulative Dumbledore could be. "I'll be back as soon as I can, though if I start to actually enjoy it there'll be no telling when I get in." With that, Remus left the room, his robes swirling around him in a Severus-tic manner.

Remus didn't hurry to Albus' office, knowing that the faster he moved the faster he would have to lead a bunch of children around the shops. It wasn't that he minded teenagers or anything, he just couldn't stand shopping.

He stopped in front of the office, where Albus was standing, wearing a bright pink robe for some reason. "Ah, Remus, so glad you agreed to help. The boys are in the hospital wing and since Sirius' rooms are along the way, we'll stop there, you can lead the way."

__

Lead the way he says, agreed to help he says, is he out of his mind? Severus was right, Dumbledore has gone batty because who in their right mind wears pink of all colours? Remus thought to himself as he walked towards Sirius' rooms.

Remus stopped in front of Sirius' rooms, leaving Dumbledore in the hall muttering something about the end of the world and lemon drops. "Sirius, Dumbledore is having the two of us lead six boys around Diagon Alley," Remus started until he blushed red at the sight before him. It seemed that Sirius and Bill were a bit busy at the moment. "Sirius, sorry to interrupt, but we really do have to leave, seeing as how Dumbledore is standing just outside door."

Sirius moved from where he had been…petting Bill could be the only tactful way to put it. "Dumbledore has the worse timing of anyone I know. Hell, he's worse then Lily…though her going into labor wasn't really her fault."

Bill laughed quietly as he sat up and pulled one of the afghans over his lap. "Siri, the quicker you go and do whatever for Dumbledore the faster we can finish what we started."

Sirius pouted. "How about I pretend that I never heard Remi and me and you get back to having some fun," he said hopefully.

It was Remus who quickly squashed that idea. "If I had to get up to do this then so do you. I was in the middle of something with Severus when Dumbledore floo called. I had a date and Dumbledore screwed it up. Sev and I were going to apparate to Australia and go clubbing there."

Sirius laughed at Remus' pout, stood up and walked across the room towards a set of draws, completely unashamed of his nakedness. Then again, it wasn't as if Remus hadn't seen Sirius naked before, especially when they had roomed together in a flat for a year or so.

Sirius pulled on a pair of jeans and a black T-shirt that said, **Why yes, I am insane. What was the first clue**? Remus just sighed as he pulled on a pair of dragon-hide boots. Only Sirius would want to dress up to chaperone some teenagers.

Sirius didn't speak as he found his wand and placed it into the special holster he had had built so he could carry it even when wearing muggle clothes. He then went out to the hall and glared at Albus while waiting for Remus. He really hated Dumbledore's sense of timing.

Remus followed Sirius and then stalked off in the lead to the infirmary. He really didn't want to do this, but he had by now resigned himself to the horror that would await them in the hospital wing.

Remus and Sirius had stopped in shock when they had gotten a look at the boys they would be leading around. There was really no other word besides unique for them. 

Remus watched as one of the boys, one with messy short brown hair, suddenly threw himself at another who had long chestnut colored hair in a braid. He was caught in the braided boy's arms. He couldn't help but smile as he heard what the boy was whimpering, actually whimpering about. He kept mumbling something about pink and Relena and for some one to make the pink go away. 

He watched as another one of the boys suddenly pouted as he watched the transpirings. "Heero, I thought you loved me. Are you having an affair with Duo behind my back?"

The boy pulled himself out of…Duo's arms, or so Remus figured out before he glanced at the one with long blonde hair. "Mill-chan, you know I wouldn't do that. It's just…Relena's your sister, and I didn't want you to know how much the stalker-bitch scared me."

Millardo rolled his eyes and moved so he could pull his lover out of Duo's arms. He then drew Heero up into a long, passionate kiss, showing how he had just been a tad jealous of Duo.

Remus couldn't prevent himself from his outburst, based on their appearances and actions, of, "Oh fuck, they're going to be just like James and Sirius…what the hell did I do wrong in a past life to get saddled with this one?"

Dumbledore spoke to the room at large, "Well, why don't you introduce yourselves to each other and I'll just get back to work. Oh, Remus, I have sent authorization for you to use the money in the Hogwarts account to pay for their supplies."

Remus looked at the teenagers, and then quickly introduced himself and Sirius. "I'm Remus Lupin and I teach Defense Against the Darks Arts. Sirius Black is the man next to me, and he is the co-professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts.

With a sadistical grin, Duo decided to introduce everyone.

"Hello, I'm Duo Maxwell, God of Death at your service. The delicious and ever-great-in-bed guy was Heero Yuy, God of Hacking and Massacaration. The my-hair-can-poke-your-eye-out guy, and who I hear is a tiger in the sack, is Trowa Barton. The short-haired blonde is Quatre, otherwise known as Cat. The long-haired blonde is Millardo Peacecraft. The I-have-a-stick-up-my-ass-or-is-that-my-sword guy is Wufei Chang."

Wufei interrupted Duo's monologue by throwing himself at Duo, and trying to choke Duo with a braid. Heero immediately jumped in to add Duo, and Trowa just sighed. He had known something like this would happen, but this was the way they were.

Quatre, on the other hand, noticed that the two adults had two very different reactions to the antics of Wufei, Heero, and Duo. Sirius had started to laugh and cheered on all of the combatants while Remus looked as if he wanted to cry.

Finally, Millardo just reached down and pulled Wufei out of the mass of bodies, allowing Heero and Duo to get up. With everyone standing, and in moderately good condition, Remus reached into his pocket and pulled out a small figurine.

"This is a portkey that will take us to Diagon Alley. Everyone needs to place their hand on it or on someone who is in contact with the portkey. It has been keyed to both mine and Sirius' magical signatures, so Sirius will be the last to touch." Remus explained the figurine.

All of the pilots touched the figurine or one of the other pilots and when all where in contact, Sirius reached into the group and activated the portkey. With a strange tugging sensation in their navel, the group of eight disappeared.

~~~~~~~~~~

Nell: I'm replying to the reviewers all on my lonesome…

Reviewers:

C-Chan2 a.k.a. Neptunesdemon: See? It's updated. Why haven't you been online lately?

Kyra: I'm glad you like him.

Grayswandir: WE plan on continuing….soon ins relative. I was at a camp for a week and also had finals from the 19th through the 24th with the last day of school the day I left for camp so I couldn't work on the ficcy.

Kylie: Last time I checked I was still alive. And I'm sure QS is alive though that might be debatable. WE think harry and them will be meeting soon enough.

Beverly: I read your fics…when I actually know about them and aren't reading Xander/Oz fics… there was one I wanted updated…**Sands of False Betrayal.**

Leitheindel: We're glad that you like this anyway. We hope you will continue to like this.

****


	5. Weapons R US, tools for all psychopaths

****

A/N's: Since QS is currently…. *Ponders* in her room avoiding her father, I get to do all the rambley non-fic stuff by meself. 

The reason it's been about a month since it was last updated was because Qs was trying to avoid writing a shopping chapter. She managed to toss out over 7,000 words of a chapter though. *Glomps QS*

Anyway, QS and I are soon going to have up a Gundam Wing fic we're writing together, along with a Pirate of the Caribbean/HP fic crossover fic.

****

Disclaimer: QS and I swear we are up to no good as we try to steal the copyright for HP and GW and all related trademarks. Until such time as us two succeeding at our plots, we do not own Harry Potter and Co. nor Gundam Wing and all related trademarks.

****

Warnings: OOC-ness galore. Slash galore. Some prejudice, though Duo handles that. I can't think of anything else really. Oh, watch out for the innuendos.

****

Pairings: see first chapter.

****

Dedication: This is dedicated to Bat, hopefully it cheers him up. *nell and QS glomp bat*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The first thing that hit the pilots upon their arrival in Diagon Alley was the large amount of people that made up the crowd of the small street of shops. The pilots automatically reached for the guns they no longer carried, and Wufei reached to grip the handle of his katana, only to swear as he realized it wasn't there. Crowds could be dangerous, they knew, and old habits die hard.

Sirius noted the reactions of the pilots and found himself sympathizing with them. His years on the run had taught him many things he never would have even considered otherwise. Even he found himself wanting to inch towards the shadows, despite his knowledge that the people knew he was innocent, especially after that stunt he had pulled during the final battle. Still, there were those few people he knew would _never_ get their heads out of their arses.

"Come on, let's get this over with," Remus muttered after raising his eyebrow at his seven charges (as he refused to label Sirius anything else, knowing he would have to force the immature man to behave as well).

"Aw, don't ruin our fun, Moony!" Sirius replied immediately, grinning cheerfully. "I know you don't like shopping and all, but that doesn't mean you've gotta ruin it for the rest of us!"

"I'm not ruining anything for anyone," Remus snapped back.

"Yes you are," Sirius grumbled. "I swear, you get more and more like Snape every day."

"Well, they do say couples seem to become more like each other after a while…."

"Yeah, I know," Sirius whined, making a disgusted face. "Just can you _please_ stop reminding me you're madly in love with Snape? You may like him, but that doesn't mean _I_ have to."

Remus just rolled his eyes for a reply and began threading his way through the crowd towards Gringotts. First thing on the agenda was definitely the money.

"What the hell are those…things?" was the first thing heard when the eight of them entered. All eyes turned to Duo, who grinned sheepishly and waved at the glaring goblins.

"They're goblins," Remus growled to him. "And watch what you say about them, they're not exactly the nicest creatures around."

"No kidding," Duo pouted. "I think they don't like me."

"Of course they don't," Wufei snorted. "There's a _reason_ for that, you know."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying, Wu-man? Because if you are…." 

"What if I _am_, Maxwell?" Wufei smirked. "And would you stop calling me _Wu-man_!"

"Yeah, Duo," Heero added, smirk set firmly in place. "Haven't we already been through this before? Wufei _is_ still inse—"

"Keep out of this, Yuy!" Wufei gritted out through clenched teeth.

"Will you all _please_ stop bickering!" Remus groaned suddenly, rubbing his temple. "And, Siri—no, never mind. I don't think I can trust you to do that. _You_ go get some money, and _I'll_ attempt to keep them out of trouble."

"You're absolutely no fun!" Sirius grinned, and then skipped off to follow a very annoyed-looking goblin that was leading him to a cart.

"So…," Duo grinned, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Why didn't you let us go with him to get the money? You afraid we'd steal it or something?"

"No," Remus replied defensively. "I was afraid you'd enjoy the ride too much."

"Ride?" Duo asked.

"We take carts down to the vaults, because they're deep underground. And the last thing I'd want is you asking me if you can go on again for the rest of the trip."

"Aw…" Duo pouted.

"Please stop pouting," Remus groaned.

"What for? I have nothing better to do. Unlike Zechs and Heero and Trowa and Wu, who can all stand around and make eyes at each other. Who am _I_ going to make eyes at?"

"…Quatre."

"Ew, no!"

Sirius and the goblin chose that moment to emerge from the door they had disappeared through, Sirius grinning like an idiot and the goblin muttering something under its breath that nobody could hear. But whatever it was, it probably wasn't complimenting the tall human beside him.

"Okay!" Sirius grinned, bouncing back up to them. "I've got too much money, let's go somewhere!"

"Are those carts Remus was telling us about really fast?" Duo asked him as they began walking out.

"You have no idea…." Sirius returned, smirking.

Upon exiting the bank, Remus turned to Sirius.

"Okay, Sirius, give me the money," he said. "I'll actually _buy_ all of the boring stuff, you can give them the tour. Just don't let them get into too much trouble, okay?"

"Hey, no problem!" Sirius responded. "Glad to see you're returning to your Marauderized state!"

"Marauderized isn't a word," Remus returned absently, looking in the bag of money. "Merlin, Sirius, how much did you _get_?"

"Well, I figured they'd want to buy some stuff _besides_ school things, so…."

Remus rolled his eyes. "The consequences of that will not be shared with me, okay? But we'll get them some animals as well, I suppose…. I'm sure they'd want some pets."

"Oooh, I've never had a pet before!" Duo exclaimed, having been listening to the older men's conversation. "Can I have a cute little puppy?"

"We'll see," Remus returned. "We're going to get everything else and the wands first, though."

"Cool! We get wands!" Duo bounced back to the others. "You hear that guys? We even get to have _wands_! This is too cool!"

"Gather them up, Sirius. We're heading for the cauldrons first…get them out of the way."

"Whatever you say, boss! C'mon, you kids, we're about to start shopping! Keep up, don't get lost, and I'll point out the landmarks on the way!"

The pilots promptly gathered together, walking behind Remus and Sirius, both of whom had already started marching towards the Leaky Cauldron. The plan of action was obviously to start at the beginning and finish at the end. A rather good idea, really.

The shopping started off normally enough, with the exception of Sirius pointing out a few random things and the pilots yelling out to each other in Japanese whenever they found anything interesting. In fact, the entire trip was getting to be so boringly normal that Remus found himself half-hoping for his charges to start acting up. However, he wasn't to get his wish. Instead, Duo found something _extremely_ interesting.

"Hey, guys, check this out!" Duo yelled to his friends, this time in English. He was pointing to a large sign hanging off a building that proudly stated _Weapons R Us_, and in slightly smaller letters under that, _Tools For All Psychopaths_. "Let's go!" And he bounced off inside before anyone could say anything else.

To the amazement of Remus and Sirius, Wufei was the first one in the building after his least-favorite friend. They shared a bemused look for a moment before rushing in after the rest of the boys. Just to make sure they wouldn't accidentally kill each other or something.

Duo, of course, was happy. He had been horrified to find that his set of knives hadn't come with him to this world, and he really thought he needed a new set anyway. Seeing as this was a store of weapons, he naturally figured that they would have just what he needed.

He wandered off in a random direction, searching for that set he wanted. However, just as he spotted a table of knives to his right, he also spotted a wall of swords to his left. His eyes were drawn immediately to one of the swords, a sword that he _knew_ Wufei would love. Of course, he loved it as well, if only because it seemed to be alight with silver fire.

"HEY, 'FEI, C'MERE!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, getting several annoyed looks sent his way. 

Then he wandered back over to the table of knives. He looked over them as he waited for Wufei to decide he could dignify Duo with his presence. His eyes roamed over the too-exquisite knives boredly. He didn't bother to even pick any of them up, figuring they would be too uncomfortable against his body. However, he did rather like the look of one set—five plain blades with dulled edges. He picked one of them up, pulling it out of its sheath. The sharp blade was entirely metal, and it had no hilt. Instead, the end of the blade opposite the point had dulled edges. He grinned. He was _definitely _getting them. He picked up the entire set, noting with appreciation that one of the knives was bigger and seemed to have a sheath set for the back. He thought they were perfect.

"What do you want, Maxwell?" a disgruntled Wufei growled, coming up behind Duo. Duo spun around, grinning, and then grabbed hold of the Chinese boy's arm, pulling him over to the swords he had seen.

"Look," he stated simply, pointing at the silver-fire sword.

Wufei glared briefly at him before turning his eyes to the weapon Duo's finger was pointing at.

"Gripping the hilt would be impossible," Wufei stated simply, prepared to turn away and find something else.

"How do _you_ know?" Duo responded immediately. "Magic, remember? _Anything's _possible! They probably have some way of making sure you can grip it. Try it for me, 'Fei? Please?"

"…All right," Wufei sighed. It would be far easier for him to just do as Duo wished and then move on to whatever he wanted. He didn't need Duo whining about it forever.

Having come to that decision, he reached out a hand and gripped the handle tightly, only to find himself quickly releasing his hold. The metal had _shifted_, just enough to conform to the shape of his hand. Shaking his head at himself, he reached out again and gently took it off its hooks.

The first thing he did was look over the hilt. It was beautiful, he decided. Two golden Chinese-style dragons, complete with long whiskers, were twined about the hilt and with each other to face in opposite directions. On the bit curled up toward the blade were two more golden dragons, facing upwards. All four of them were breathing what appeared to be silver fire. He cautiously put his other hand near the fire, and was surprised that it didn't burn him in the slightest. The small parts of the hilt that weren't covered by the scales of the dragons were black.

Suitably impressed by the design of the hilt, he pulled the blade out of its sheath, smirking as the fire lengthened to cover the entire sword so that it appeared as if it was totally on fire.

"Hold this," he brusquely ordered Duo, shoving the sheath into his hands. He then stepped back a few spaces and positioned himself in his fighting stance. "Perfect weight," he noted absently. Then he swung it a few times, checking how well he could handle it. Finally, with a nod, he tested the balance between the hilt and the blade—again, perfect. "I'm getting this," he said finally, snatching the sheath back from a grinning Duo.

"So this means my braid is safe, right?" Duo asked.

"For now," Wufei returned grudgingly. He glared at Duo again. "I want to show you something."

With a shrug, Duo followed Wufei, imitating his walk. When they finally stopped and Duo looked at what Wufei wanted to show him, he squealed happily.

"_Scythes_!"

"Do you know how to use those things?" a voice asked from behind them. Duo and Wufei turned to find an amused-looking Sirius staring at them, hands in his pockets.

"Would you like to find out?" Wufei asked, an eyebrow raised.

"…Not particularly," Sirius responded. "I'm not too sure we should be getting those for you, though…."

"I didn't have my katana with me when we came here. If we are to remain in this world for any length of time, I refuse to allow myself to be out of practice."

"Yeah, really!" Duo agreed, waving his knives around. "I've gotta practice with my aim and all, you know. Never know when you might need to spear an apple off a tree, eh? And anyway, these scythes remind me of Deathscythe. Look, that one's even got a green blade!"

"Deathscythe?" Sirius asked curiously, but didn't receive any answers. Wufei was inspecting the hilt of his sword again, and Duo was busy trying to jump up and reach the green-bladed scythe that he had noticed before. With an amused grin, Sirius reached over the head of the much shorter boy and handed it to him.

"Thanks!" Duo grinned. "Yo, 'Fei, move back a bit! I need to see if I can swing this thing right!"

"I highly doubt you'll have any problems," Wufei returned immediately, but backed away all the same. Sirius, noting how far back he'd stepped, decided to move back as well.

Duo, once he was sure he wouldn't hit anyone, began swinging the scythe around in decidedly complicated patterns. When he finished, Sirius let out an appreciative whistle, and he bowed, grinning happily.

"Apparently, you _do_ know how to use it. And very well, too," Sirius murmured thoughtfully. "Hold on, I'll talk Rem into getting them for you."

"Yes!" Duo bounced happily.

"Thank you," Wufei said politely, smacking Duo in the back with his sheath. After taking the sword out, of course.

"C'mon," Sirius grinned, walking over to Remus, who was absently staring at a wall of bows. "Hey, Rem, money time!"

"What're you talking about, Sirius?" Remus responded, turning around. He eyed the weapons in the hands of Wufei and Duo. "No. Those things are _definitely_ not needed for classes."

"But they really know how to use those things!" Sirius protested. "Well, at any rate, Duo can definitely use the…uh…pointy staff-thing—"

"It's called a _scythe_," Duo interrupted.

"Yeah, the scythe," Sirius corrected himself. "He can use that thinger. And Wufei said something about not getting out of practice with the sword, so…."

"Sirius, no. Dumbledore wanted us to buy their school supplies, not weapons that could possibly be used to kill each other."

"Hey, wands have the same use!"

"…Fine," Remus sighed finally, glaring at his friend. "But I'm telling you now, if Dumbledore gets angry, you will be the only one of us held responsible. Though, if we're getting those two anything from here, you'd might as well check and see if the others want something too."

"I wonder if they have guns here?" Duo asked curiously as he and Wufei walked away in search of their friends. "If they do, I'll bet Heero's grabbed a few and some ammunition."

"I doubt wizards have guns, Maxwell," Wufei replied.

"I beg to differ," a voice said nearby, and Heero came out of an aisle with a machine gun.

"Hey!" Duo said, jumping back. "Don't scare me like—wait, why do _you_ get all the fun weapons? Get me one!"

"You have enough weapons, Maxwell," Wufei said before Heero could reply, naturally assuming he would immediately go back down the aisle and get one for him.

"This was the only one," Heero shrugged, and Duo's face dropped. "And look at this antique." He held up a small, gray gun and showed it to them.

".38 Browning," Wufei identified almost immediately, eying it. An eyebrow raised as he noticed the picture of a raven on the butt. "American police edition, I believe. During this time, it must be a relatively good weapon."

"How do you know this kinda shit, 'Fei?" Duo asked curiously, gawking at him.

"I read a lot," was the evasive reply.

"But it's all in _Chinese_!" Duo protested. "They actually have information like that in Chinese books?"

"Apparently. Now, if you don't mind, we should go find the others."

"Oh, yeah! Wonder what they all have? Hey, you getting those things, Hee-chan?"

"Of course I am," Heero replied with a nod. "I've even found some bullets…and these odd cartridge things. I'll have to ask someone what they're for."

"Maybe they shoot out laser beams!" Duo grinned, bouncing. "That'd be sooo cool!"

"Maxwell, shut up," Wufei ordered, rolling his eyes. "And let's go find the others."

"Ooh, right!" Duo started bouncing off, this time grabbing hold of Heero. "I wonder what Q-chan's found? I don't know if he can use anything besides guns…. Maybe we should pick up one for him?"

"No," Heero returned. "If he wants a gun, he'll ge—"

"Holy _shit_!" Duo suddenly interrupted him, jumping back and stepping on Heero's foot. Heero grunted as Wufei ran into his back.

"What are you so jumpy about, Maxwell?" Wufei growled before he noticed the three-pronged weapon sticking out of the wall to the right of Duo. "Ah."

"Sorry, Duo!" the three pilots heard from their left as Quatre came jogging into view. "I didn't know you'd be walking by!"

"Hey, no worries, Cat-chan!," Duo waved off his apology as he yanked the weapon out of the wall. "Didn't even scratch me. But…er, what is this thing?"

"It's a sai," Quatre explained with a grin. "It's one of the few weapons besides a gun I can actually use. I was going to get some sort of staff, but these things caught my eye. I've never seen a sai with a white blade before!"

"I've never really seen any weapon with a white blade," Duo agreed, absently playing with the black leather on the hilt. "But my scythe's better. It's got a _green_ blade!"

"Just like Deathscythe, right?" Quatre asked, gently taking his sai from Duo and placing it back in the sheath that was already around his waist. Then he looked at all the weapons the others were carrying. "Nice gun," he said to Heero.

"Thanks," Heero smirked.

"I suppose we're allowed to buy all these things?" Quatre asked, though it was really more of a statement then a question. "Well, we'd better go find the others. I wonder what they've gotten?"

"Well, who can tell?" Duo asked, throwing an arm around Quatre's shoulders and steering him off in the direction they had been walking in before. "I mean, we never knew you could use these sai-thingers, right? What skills do you think Tro and Zechsy might be hiding?"

"Trowa likes whips," Quatre returned almost immediately.

"Oh, _really_?" Duo grinned lewdly, and then turned to Wufei, who seemed to be blushing slightly. "Did you know about this fetish of his, 'Fei?"

"I can't say that I did," Wufei said haughtily, blush intensifying.

"Then why're you blushing?"

"…Shut up, Maxwell."

Duo started laughing at that, leaning on Quatre to keep himself up as they walked. He continued in that manner until they actually did find Trowa, who was indeed holding a whip. He was looking at it as they walked up to him, staring at the steel tip on the end of the long green strip of leather.

"What took you so long?" Trowa asked when they had gotten close, and he looked up from the whip. "I've been hearing Duo's loud voice for a while now."

"…I have the feeling I should be insulted about the loud voice thing," Duo grumbled thoughtfully. "But…. Hey, Tro! Nice whip. What do you plan on doing with it?"

"That depends," Trowa replied, smirking slightly at Wufei.

"Do you have to get one with a steel tip?" Wufei asked, and then sent a death glare at Duo when he guffawed loudly.

"I like it," Trowa replied mildly.

"Aw man, 'Fei, and here I was thinking you'd be the dominant one!" Duo laughed hysterically. Wufei glared more.

"Let's just go find Zechs," he gritted out.

"Sure thing, 'Fei-fei!" Duo grinned and then ran off, laughing hysterically.

"…'Fei-fei…" Quatre murmured uncertainly and then began giggling. "Why does Duo insist on making your name sound like a dog's?"

"…He's dead," Wufei growled and then ran off after Duo.

"No, Wufei!" Quatre yelled, taking off after him, Heero and Trowa right behind. "Don't kill him! We're in the middle of a—oof!"

"Sexy Zechsy has a sword!" Duo's voice drifted back from in front of them.

"Sexy Zechsy has a big, fiery sword," Quatre agreed dully, looking over Wufei's shoulder.

"What's this about Zechs having a big sword?" Heero piped up, trying to look around Trowa. "Wait…why do we keep calling him Zechs, anyway? I mean, it's really Mill-chan."

"Because Sexy Zechsy is more fun!" Duo replied, bouncing again. "Especially now that he has a big, fiery sword!"

Zechs was eyeing all five of the pilots thoughtfully, holding up what was indeed a big, fiery sword. The flames were varying shades of translucent red and gold, and, upon closer inspection, the source of the flames was obviously the hilt, which was in the shape of a large bird with red and gold plumage—apparently a phoenix. As he looked over the various weapons the pilots were carrying, a single eyebrow slowly began its ascent to his hairline.

"…My sword's better than yours," he eventually told Wufei. Wufei raised an eyebrow back at him.

"I don't think so," Wufei returned. "Dragons are much better than phoenixes."

"Are not!" Zechs returned with a glare, sounding insulted.

"I refuse to dignify that childish statement with an answer," Wufei returned, sticking his nose in the air.

"…Wasn't that an answer?"

"…Shut up, Merquise."

Zechs grinned, and then turned to the others.

"Well, shall we go?" he asked them, pushing his sword back into its sheath. "I believe Remus and Sirius are waiting for us to return with our weapons? I must admit that we should definitely be getting a move on."

"Aw, isn't Sexy Zechsy so thoughtful?" Duo asked, snickering softly. "All reared to get going, just so we don't keep our people future professors waiting."

"Duo, don't you dare make fun of Zechs," Heero growled, eyes narrowing at his best friend. "Nobody makes fun of him. Except me."

"Ah, I didn't mean anything by it, Hee-chan!" Duo pouted, making a valiant attempt of putting his balled fists on his hips without poking himself with his scythe. "I'm just having a little fun!"

Heero glared.

"Yes, Hee-chan," Duo sighed.

"Let's go already," Wufei growled, beginning to walk back to the front of the store. The other pilots looked at each other and then shrugged in unison before following.

"Maybe he's mad because nobody said his sword's better the Sexy Zechsy's," Duo mused as they walked off. "What do you think, Tro-chan?"

"I wouldn't know," Trowa returned blandly. "I haven't seen Zechs' sword." He raised his visible eyebrow as Duo started laughing again.

"It's always the quiet ones, ain't it?" he sputtered out. "First the whip, now the innuendo! Man, this is great!" He paused for a few seconds to get back on track. "Okay, Q-chan! Is Wufei's sword better or is Zechs'?"

"I don't know," Quatre returned innocently with a shrug, "as I have yet to see either of them."

Silence. The four pilots left behind with Quatre had stopped short, eyes comically wide as they stared at the blond's retreating back. Wufei, who had been a few steps ahead of the rest of them, had stopped as well, and his eyes tracked Quatre as he casually passed by.

"Hey, uh, Hee-chan?" Duo asked blankly, staring at the still-walking boy.

"Yes, Duo?" Heero asked back, doing likewise.

"Did I just hear Quatre say what I think I just heard Quatre say?"

"…I think so."

Quatre, now significantly ahead of even Wufei, turned around to face to face the others, the most innocent smile he could muster plastered on his angel-like face.

"Are you all coming?" he called back, not even the slightest hint of anything besides innocence in his voice. "Or should I ask Remus and Sirius to go back and carry you all individually to the counter to buy your weapons?"

Duo, of course, was the first to recover, and he ran up to Quatre, throwing an arm around his shoulder.

"Like I said," Duo grinned manically. "It's _always_ the quiet ones. Gotta watch out for you guys, eh? Sorta makes me wonder what _you're_ like in bed!"

"Sorry, Duo, but I don't think you're going to find out anytime soon," Quatre murmured, blushing furiously. "Innuendo is one thing, sex is another."

"I didn't mean it like that!" Duo howled, and then broke down into snickers. "I'm just curious, I don't _want_ to! Well, not with you, at least."

"…Should I be insulted?" Quatre asked, sounding unsure.

"Nah," Duo waved the hand that was holding the scythe wildly, nearly taking the head off some random customer. "I just meant that you ain't my type. I love you and all, Kitty, but _not_ like that!"

"Good," Quatre returned, giving Duo one of his hundred-watt smiles. "Because if you tried to seduce me, I might have to…retaliate."

"Always the quiet ones," Duo snickered after staring at Quatre in shocked silence for a second. "_Always._"

"Do you boys have everything you want?" Remus' voice suddenly asked, causing both Quatre and Duo to jump in surprise. "Well, come on, hurry up. We still need to get your wands and everythi—Oh, dear." Remus had apparently noticed the large array of weapons the pilots were carrying. "I hope we have enough…."

"I'm sure we do, Rem," Sirius said, grinning. "I don't think most of these were all _that_ expensive, surprisingly enough. Probably because this store specializes in weapons."

"Lets' hope it's cheap enough…," Remus sighed. "Put them all on the counter, boys. Let's see how much Hogwarts has to fork out for your strange hobbies."

The pilots all shuffled forward and reluctantly released their weapons from their tight grips. All were placed gently on the counter, and an old man peered at the assorted items.

"My, my, you boys do have good taste," the man muttered. "Unlike most of the people who come into my store. I've had a few of these for years." He turned bright eyes to the six pilots, peering at them thoughtfully. "Yes, you are indeed the proper owners for these weapons. I know you will take care of them the way you should." The eyes suddenly narrowed, darkening in thought, and the old man glared at them all. "But there is something very odd about you…something very odd indeed. But no matter!" and he was all bright eyes and smiles again. "Now, then…you will need a few other things. This book here—" he casually pulled a few books out from under the counter and showed one of them to the pilots, though his eyes were trained on Heero "—will tell you all you need to know about these cartridges. As for the blades…you boys shouldn't need to worry about a thing. They are all charmed to remain sharp indefinitely, and cleaning and polishing isn't strictly necessary, unless you really want to. And…this all will add up to ten galleons."

"Only ten?" Remus asked, startled. Even Sirius looked rather surprised. "Are you sure that's enough?"

"Of course it is!" the old man growled. "I have plenty of money, no need to charge so much when I make these for pleasure! And these boys will take good care of my creations! I only charge too much if they won't be used or treated properly! Now, ten galleons, please, and I won't accept a knut more!"

"All right," Remus said softly, handing over the money.

"There we are now, was that so hard?" the old man asked. "Take your weapons, boys, and off with you all! No need to let my other customers know how cheap these cost for you! Oh, and have a nice day, gentlemen."

The pilots and two professors all walked out of the shop, the pilots strapping their new weapons to their bodies. Heero shoved the Browning out of site, and glared absently at the machine gun that he had to carry. Duo, meanwhile, was trying to persuade a blushing Quatre to make sure his larger knife was positioned properly on his back before he tightened the straps. Quatre was quickly saved by Wufei, who informed Duo that, yes, it was in the proper place, and that he shouldn't terrorize Quatre like that, especially on a crowded street. Duo stuck his tongue out at Wufei, but quickly pulled it back in as his braid was once again threatened.

"Well, it's time to get the wands…," Sirius muttered cheerfully, and began pushing Trowa and Zechs in the proper direction. "Come on, all of you! Let's get going!"

The rest were quick to follow him to the end of the street, and into the cluttered front of Ollivanders.

"This place is creepy," Zechs muttered to the others, glancing around at the shelves and piles of boxes scattered around the store. "Are you sure this place is a good store? I mean, how cold you possibly _find_ anything in here?"

"Ollivander does," Sirius shrugged in reply.

"…Right," Zechs muttered, glaring around at everything.

"Next question!" Duo said, glaring into the shadows. "Why is he in the shadows staring at us like he's going to eat us?"

"What?" Remus asked blankly.

"You have quite the good eyesight, Mr. Maxwell," Ollivander said as he coalesced from the shadows where Duo had been glaring. "I congratulate you on finding me before I wished to be found."

"How do you know my name?" Duo asked, still glaring.

"I have been expecting you," Ollivander replied, smiling eerily. "I have been expecting _all_ of you, for quite a while now."

All six of the pilots glared at Ollivander now, suspicion on their faces. Heero clutched his machine gun tightly.

"Mr. Ollivander, if you might like to actually sell us your wands instead of freaking these boys out?" Remus asked, sounding a tad bit impatient. "We are in quite a hurry, and would appreciate returning to Hogwarts as soon as possible."

"Never thought I'd appreciate Snape's influence on Rem," Sirius muttered under his breath, low enough that only the pilots heard him.

"Yes, of course… Mr. …Lupin," Ollivander returned, silvery eyes glaring at Remus. Sirius growled.

"The _wands_, if you please?" Remus asked, nodding towards the pilots. "And, please, spare us the dramatics of measuring. I know you already know which wand to give each boy."

Ollivander didn't move.

"Would you get moving, Ollivander!" Sirius barked out suddenly.

"Of course, Mr. Black," Ollivander returned, and then turned on his heel and shuffled over to a pile of wands.

"Bloody, prejudiced, anti-werewolf old freak," Sirius growled under his breath. "Surprised he hasn't got the same stick up his arse where _I'm_ concerned."

The pilots all stared at Sirius for a moment. Then Duo spoke up softly.

"Remus is a werewolf?" he asked, being careful to keep his voice low so Ollivander wouldn't hear it.

"Yes," Sirius replied.

"Oh. Okay." And all six pilots shared a glance with each other, then turned narrowed eyes toward Ollivander.

"Prejudiced, is he?" Quatre asked softly. "Maybe we should give him a piece of our minds."

"No!" Remus growled. "He's an old man, leave him be."

"You're too nice, Rem," Sirius growled. "Personally, I'd like to see one of Duo's knives deep in his throat."

"Siri, we can't get away with murder," Remus muttered, rolling his eyes. "Let's just get the wands and go."

He didn't get an answer to that, mostly because Ollivander was returning with six boxes. The old man opened one and pulled the wand inside out, handing it to Quatre without taking his eyes off of Remus.

"Rowan and unicorn hair, nine and a half inches," he told the blond. "Give it a wave, get used to the feel of it."

Quatre gave it a quick wand, seemingly unperturbed at the shower of sparks that came out of the tip. He was too busy glaring at Ollivander to care.

"Elder and gryphon mane, ten inches," he told Trowa as he handed it to the boy. Trowa instantly gave it a wave, ignoring his own sparks.

"Oak and dragon-heartstring," he continued, unmindful of the glares he was receiving as he handed Wufei his wand, "eleven inches." Once again, the sparks were ignored.

"Ebony and manticore hair, twelve inches," Ollivander handed Heero his wand. Heero smirked.

"Ash and phoenix feather, twelve and a half inches," he told Zechs, who waved his wand and snickered as the sparks made Heero's hair look red.

"And, finally, weeping willow, and a sphinx' tail hair, thirteen inches," he told Duo, who pouted as he realized his sparks were the same colors as everyone else's.

"And, Mr. Lupin," Ollivander turned to the werewolf, "owing to the rarity of several of the wand cores…. That will be forty-six Galleons, four Sickles—" Ollivander smirked in a way that made Duo twitch and Zechs and Quatre grab onto his arms "—and three Knuts."

Glaring, Remus pulled out forty-seven Galleons and shoved them at Ollivander. Still smirking, Ollivander pulled out the change and held it out to Remus.

"Twelve Sickles and twenty-four Knuts is your change."

Sirius snatched the money from the still smirking Ollivander, and dropped the silver into his pocket before dropping the Knuts into Remus' bag of money.

"Hurry up, let's go," he muttered to Remus, eyeing the deadly expressions on the faces of the pilots, and the way Quatre and Wufei were clutching Duo's arms. Zechs had moved from Duo to wrap an arm around Heero, holding his arms against his body.

"Off we go!" Remus muttered, forcing both Duo and Heero around and shoving them towards the door. "C'mon, hurry up!"

"Good riddance," Ollivander growled under his breath. "I don't care what they say nowadays, werewolves should all be wiped off the face of this planet."

This was apparently the last straw for Duo. Before anyone knew what was happening, he had pushed Quatre, Wufei, and even Remus away from him and had thrown a knife at Ollivander. It flew past him, scratching his face, and then buried itself in the shelf behind him.

"Duo, no!" Quatre shouted as Duo rushed around the counter and slammed Ollivander against the shelf as well, right next to where the knife was.

"Listen, you fucking piece of shit," Duo growled, twisting the front of Ollivanders robes tightly against his throat. "I don't care what kinda close-minded asshole you are, you having absolutely _no_ fucking right to act that way towards your customers. He doesn't hafta take that shit from you, and he shouldn't hafta _pay_ you _after_ taking it like that! Just because Remus can't control himself once a month doesn't make him some sort of fucking inhuman _monster_! He's just as human as anyone else! And he's obviously a hell of a lot better of a person than you could ever _hope_ to be! Open your eyes, old man, nothing can be seen in only black and white!"

Reaching the end of his rant, Duo yanked his knife out of the shelf and put it back into the sheath on the wrist of the hand that was holding Ollivander up. Then he slowly stepped back and released his hold on the robe, watching with cold eyes as the man slid down to the floor in a heap. Then he turned at a sudden sound behind him.

Heero had started clapping. Before long, the rest of the pilots were clapping as well, and Sirius let out a loud cheer. Remus, on the other hand, was blushing furiously, looking as if he couldn't decide whether to be embarrassed, amused, or angry.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Duo said with a bow, manic grin back in place once again. "I appreciate the standing ovation! And anyway, _someone_ had to give him a piece of our minds, eh Quatre?"

"And who better than you to get a point across?" Quatre asked in return, smiling back.

"Shall we go, then?" Remus asked, finally settling for a roll of his eyes and bypassing emotions entirely. "We do need to get those animals, you know."

"Yeah, let's go!" Duo grinned bouncing forward and throwing an arm around Quatre's shoulders, steering him out of the store.

"There's something strange about these boys," Sirius muttered to Remus, praying his voice was actually low enough that their charges didn't hear him this time.

"It's more than strange," Remus agreed softly. "It's scary."

"Hey, you two coming or what?" Duo called back to them, and Remus and Sirius both rushed forward, steering them towards the closest petshop.

"All right, Duo, you deserve a treat for that stunt," Remus said, smirking. "Let's go in here…you can have whichever animal you want, magical or not."

"What about the others?" Duo asked, looking up at Remus with wide eyes.

"Yes, yes, whatever they want as well. Within reason, I mean," Remus added hastily. "I should be able to afford all of it."

"Nice!" Duo grinned and then bounced into the store with the other pilots walking normally after him.

"Are you sure about this, Rem?" Sirius asked Remus as they wandered in to find the pilots nowhere in sight. "I mean, you never know what we'll find in here…. This place is really weird."

"I know," Remus shrugged. "But Duo's bound to find something he likes in here, isn't he?" Sirius raised an eyebrow at him. "I like the kid. He barely knows me, and he still stuck up for me."

"Yes, well, he does seem like a nice kid, doesn't he?" Sirius asked, shrugging. "They all do, actually. Well, except Zechs. He's not _exactly_ a kid."

"Bad joke, Siri," Remus groaned. "Real bad joke."

"I try," Sirius grinned back. "Now let's go find those kids, all right?"

Remus rolled his eyes, sighed, and then nodded before following Sirius further into the store.

The first of the pilots they encountered was Trowa, who seemed to be having a staring contest with a pure black cat. As the two of them walked up, the cat turned to them, hissing.

"I win, Shenlong," Trowa calmly informed the cat, which suddenly stopped hissing. Instead, it turned to Trowa and leapt neatly into his arms, purring complacently even though its eyes were still trained on the two older men.

"One down, five to go," Remus muttered under his breath. "Wait up at the counter until we come with the others, okay?"

Trowa nodded and then wandered back toward the front of the store, talking softly to the cat.

A little further on they found Wufei with a kneazle trying to claw its way up his pants. Needless to say, he wasn't very happy.

"Pick it up," Sirius suggested. "I think it wants to be your pet."

"Stupid…thing," Wufei growled, glaring at them before picking it up. "Is that what you want?" he asked it, staring at it in surprise. He could have _sworn_ it had nodded. "Right. Then you need a name. Nataku good enough for you?" The kneazle shrugged. "Okay, that's it then."

"You need a license for one of them," Remus said thoughtfully. "We'll just say Sirius is buying it for you. This way, anything it does can be blamed on him."

"Hey! Wait a second!" Sirius protested.

"Thank you," Wufei said to Remus, both of them ignoring him. "I'll wait for you at the counter."

"Thanks a lot, Remus," Sirius muttered as he and Remus walked on.

Remus only snickered in response, and he kept it up until they reached the section of the store with the birds in it. The first pilot they found was Quatre, who was talking softly to a pale pink Fwooper.

"These kids are expensive," Sirius muttered to Remus, grinning. "And if he gets that Fwooper, we are _definitely_ teaching him the Silencing Charm right away. We're all insane enough as it is."

"I'll say," Remus grumbled. "And here's another licensed animal for you, Siri."

"Can't we just get it licensed to Hogwarts?" Sirius groaned.

"No. It's your fault they're getting these."

"…Damn."

Remus rolled his eyes and then walked up to Quatre and tapped him on the shoulder. "Counter, please, Quatre? And pick up a bird cage for the Fwooper while you're going?"

"Of course," Quatre smiled. "C'mon, Hikari," he murmured to it softly, and the bird climbed onto his outstretched arm. "By the way, I think Heero and Duo went out the back door there. I wonder what they saw?"

"Horses," Remus sighed. "Wonderful. They want flying horses."

"You're getting the licenses for them! Can't blame me for these two!" Sirius said cheerfully. Remus glared at them.

Then they both rushed for the doors. They didn't make it to them, though, because they were distracted by something else. And what was that something else?

"I'll call you Hee-chan, then," Zechs murmured, stroking the bright red bird. "You're a beautiful bird, you know that?"

"A phoenix," Remus groaned.

"Not mine!" Sirius nearly shouted before Remus could say anything else.

"Aren't we a bit _old_ for that game?" Remus asked him dryly.

"Hell no."

"Zechs," Remus sighed. "Take…er…Hee-chan to the front counter, will you? Sirius and I need to get the other two, and then we'll be up there to pay."

"All right," Zechs absently replied before picking up the bird's cage and carrying it away.

Remus and Sirius both sighed this time as they walked for the back door. They stopped just sort of opening it to share a look before walking out. They didn't get more than two steps out, however, before they stopped short, staring at Duo.

"Hey, guys!" Duo grinned when he finally noticed them. He walked towards them, and the black figure followed him. "How do you like Shini?" he asked brightly. "He's gonna be _my_ pet!"

"…" said Remus.

"Wow! Hey, Hee-chan, come here! Remus is channeling Trowa, and Trowa isn't even dead!"

Heero came trotting up, a pale gray, almost white, Granian behind him.

"How can you tell he's channeling Trowa?" he asked curiously. "Trowa doesn't talk!"

"Exactly!" Duo grinned back.

"…" Remus said again.

"Wow!" Heero agreed. "That's neat!"

"Isn't it, though?" Duo returned.

"Okay, before we get _too_ interested in the Remus-channeling-Trowa thing, we need to back up a minute," Sirius grinned suddenly. "You…_both_ of you…can see Duo's Thestral, right?"

Heero and Duo shared an uneasy look. "Uh…yeah," Duo said. "Is that a bad thing?"

"Only those that have seen the death of another human can see a Thestral," was Sirius' ominous-sounding reply.

"…" said Heero and Duo.

"I see I'm not the only one channeling Trowa," Remus muttered.

"Hn," Heero stated finally. The former Duo-ized look on his face had all but disappeared.

"We've all had hard lives," Duo murmured softly, the mischievous twinkle in his eye dead. "All six of us have seen death…multiple times. But I know…I know, none of us would wish our lives changed at all, because we…we did a great thing. Something we wouldn't have been able to do if we had been…normal."

There was a rather tense silence for a few minutes, the four of them doing their best to avoid each others eyes.

"I think," Remus said finally with a sigh, "that you'll find many more people that have had hard lives in this world then you think." His eyes flickered over to Sirius and then a humorless smile appeared on his face. "You must meet Harry soon. You'll understand then."

And with that said, Remus turned and walked back through the door he and Sirius had come out of.

"Let's go," Sirius said in an undertone to Heero and Duo. "Their double doors…I suppose we should lead those two horses through the store."

The two pilots shared another look between each other. Then, both nodding slightly, grins appeared back on their faces.

"C'mon, Mill!" Heero called to his Granian, and then linked arms with Duo. They skipped happily back to the doors. Sirius sighed softly as he watched the Thestral disappear into the doorway, and then he looked upwards, half-wishing that he could see the sky. Then, plastering a smirk on his face, he strutted in after them.

When Sirius finally reached the counter, Remus shoved a pile of parchment at him and told him to sign the things so the pilots would have permission to keep the animals, even though Sirius was technically responsible for them. After he and Remus spent a few minutes filling out the forms, they quickly left the store. Remus and Sirius quickly shrank all the packages and stowed them away , and then Remus held out a tattered map. One by one, each of the pilots touched it, one hand holding onto their animals, and then Sirius reached in and they all disappeared.

~~~~~~~~~~Reviewers~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kami Beverly: thank you for reviewing, and yes, Siri is funny…and Duo's Duo, so….

Kyra2: I'm not sure what gopher sex is, but neither is QS and I'm the one who said gopher sex…

Leitheindel: Why not Dl the epi's off of kazaa? And I believe QS updated MSB on…the 12th.

Jaykeliolizard: Thank you for reviewing, and of course, we'll continue this fic.


	6. Gryffindor Tower

A/n's: This is a birthday present to QS. Since, you know, her graduation present was 6 months paid LJ time.

Warnings: humor, slash, Out of characterness

Disclaimor: I do not own Harry Potter nor Gundam Wing

The six Gundam pilots staggered and fell entangled together as they landed in the office. Not surprisingly, Remus and Sirius had managed to not be in the mass of bodies by virtue of the simple fact that they had expected the situation and had compensated for it.

"Damnit, would whomever has their hand on my groin area kindly remove it before I separate their hand and their testicles from their body?" threatened Wufei, blushing lightly.

"What is the status of the weapons?" Heero asked as he ignored Wufei.

"Well, I don't think anyone is touching Wufei's sword," Quatre innocently replied.

"It's always the quiet ones," Duo stated and laughed.

"I do not wish to repeat myself, but would whomever is groping me please remove their hand off of my outer reproductive system?" Wufei asked again.

Trowa looked as shocked as someone with only one visible eye and almost no facial expressions could. "I did remove my hand though," he said in a puzzled tone.

"Oh, sorry, Wufei. I forgot I was groping you," Duo said before removing his hand.

"Maxwell, as soon as we get out of this mess I will cut off your braid and use it as a pillow."

"But Wu-man, I'm the reason you have your pretty sword," Duo replied, causing Zechs and Quatre to snicker.

"Fine, as long as you don't call me Wu-man again," Wufei stated, calmed down by the mention of his new dragon etched sword.

"Yes Duo, remember Wufei is insecure about the feminine aspects of his personality," Heero intoned dryly.

"Damnit Maxwell, stop influencing Yuy," Wufei nearly whined.

As the six-some were arguing and/or snickering, they had disentangled themselves.

"Hey, how come when we left we hadn't fallen into a mass of bodies, but when we returned to Hogwarts we became an orgiastic mass of bodies?" Duo asked in an earnest tone of voice.

"I really cannot answer that for you Mister Maxwell. I do believe however, it is because it is a lot easier to get out of the wards of Hogwarts then to get into them," Dumbledore spoke from his position behind his desk.

Heero turned around from his position staring at the door and glared at Dumbledore as he twitched. "Omoe o karasu," he said in a monotone.

Zechs snickered before he remembered that he was a prince and a prince did not snicker, "You need to change those pink robes, Headmaster Dumbledore. Heero has a pink phobia."

Dumbledore looked vaguely shocked before he sighed and waved his left hand, nonchalantly changing his pink robes to a bright green and orange-striped robe.

"Well, it's sort of better," Remus agreed, surprisingly enough. "Now can I get back to my date Headmaster?" he asked.

"Yes, yes, you can go," Dumbledore replied.

After Remus left but before Sirius could escape the clutches of the evil mastermind, err, Professor Dumbledore; he was sent to show the six pilots to Gryffindor Tower.

"Professor Black—" Quatre started to say.

"I refuse to answer to my surname. You may call me Sirius," Sirius interrupted.

"Erm, Sirius, how will we know which room is ours?" Quatre asked.

"Look for the room with your stuff in it, of course. The house elves would have put it where it belongs."

"Of course," Quatre said, confused.

By the time the group reached the Gryffindor Tower, they had the dazed look of confusion only previously seen on first years gracing their features. Sirius noticed and laughed at their expressions. "If you get lost, politely ask the portraits for directions. Otherwise, you can ask a student for directions to floor 7, ask Harry which students to trust for directions, or if you build a good enough rapport with the castle, it will guide you. Just, under any circumstances, avoid asking Peeves for directions."

"Rapport with the castle?" the previously just about silent Trowa asked.

"Yes, the castle is almost sentient. Remus built an extremely good rapport with the castle, mostly since it recognized him as an heir of Hufflepuff. Even if the head of his line disowned him from the inheritance and erased him from the family tree. Although the fact that he was off the family tree meant he was safe from Voldemort, and he wasn't erased from inheriting anything owned by the Hufflepuff line. Anyway, it was the reason we could accomplish as many of the pranks as we did," Sirius explained.

"Anyway, this is The Fat Lady. The password for entrance is Pronglet, and now I have to get back to my, err, date with my boyfriend," he continued before leaving.

Quatre looked at the portrait. "The Fat Lady does not seem very nice or polite. Do you have a name you prefer to be called?" he asked.

"Why, the last one to ask me that was that charming rogue James Potter. Trying to convince me to give him the password into Ravenclaw Tower, he was. My name is Wilhemia. However, I do prefer to be called Emia."

"Then, Emia, the password is Pronglet," Quatre said with a small smile.

"You are definitely more charming than James Potter ever was. You need any help at all, just ask and I'll see what I can do." And with that, the Fat Lady swung her portrait out and let the six pilots enter the common room.

Quatre was the first one to notice the antiquated opulence of the common room.

"Antiquated opulence? Q-chan, you even think in an upper crust sort of way." Duo commented.

"Oh dear, I did not mean to say that out loud," Quatre apologized to the room at large as the group sat down in the armchairs and sofa in front of the fireplace.

"Quatre, you are not supposed to apologize after stating something. Sometimes you are just a tad too well-mannered." Zechs commented.

"Millarado, you do the same thing," Quatre replied.

"Of course I do, I have been educated the same as you," Zechs said.

"You have not been educated quite the same as me, Millarado." Quatre said in return.

"What, are you still trying to hide the fact that you are a prince through your mother's line?" Zechs queried.

"Prince? Quatre, you're a prince?" Duo suddenly interrupted.

"Well, yes. My mother is the only child of a Sheik from earth. Her mother was a descendent of an English princess, which is why she was able to marry the Sheik and even be able to demand to be the only wife." Quatre stated.

Duo looked puzzled at what Quatre had said. "What do you mean by only wife? I thought you could only have one wife anyway?" he asked.

Quatre laughed at that. "It's really quite simple. It has become a tradition for the wealthy men of Islam to have more then one wife, so long as he can care for all wives equally, and only up to four wives. Although there are also those who say that there are conditions on taking the extra wives. Being that the conditions are that the women have to be orphans and being treated unjustly and that the marriage shall only be approved if the marriage shall raise the woman out of poverty."

Duo looked shocked. "That's simple? That sounds nuts."

"It's just a different religious and cultural belief, and Islam is neither the first nor the last religion to practice polygamy. China had emperors who had wives and concubines; Native Americans sometimes had multiple spouses. Truly, it was only when Christianity appeared that monogamy became more prevalent. There is nothing in the Bible against polygamy, or in the Torah. The bias against polygamy is really a cultural thing," Wufei stated.

Duo shrugged. "I really don't see why people would want to have more then one spouse. Having to figure out how to show just one person how much you care is difficult enough. Can you imagine doing that with multiple spouses? Can you imagine marrying more then one female and having to deal with all that PMS'ing? You would be dead within a week."

Heero stood up from his spot on Millardo's lap and grabbed Duo's braid. "I think it's time for us to go find our dorm room and start to unpack things."

"Hee-chan, I can't believe you are this kinky! What are you going to do next? Tie me down instead of just using my hair as a leash?" Duo asked as he arched his eyebrow.

"Yes Duo, I'm going to tie you down and have my wicked way with you as Zechs watches. After all, he has a kink for voyeurism." Heero unflappably replied.

"Heero, you aren't supposed to give away your partner's kinks. And Duo, I thought you were more dominant then that," Zechs calmly said.

Duo smirked as he stated, "I am more dominant then that. It's not my fault Heero is stronger then me. There's only one, well, two ways you would be able to tie Heero down. One would be that he has to pretend to be unconscious, and that will only last long enough for him to escape. The other would be if he truly trusted you to not harm him. And I don't mean physically, I mean emotionally. Heero would never be able to recover if he was mentally harmed." He said as his tone of voice first turned serious and then trailed off.

Trowa stared at Duo in disbelief. "That sounded almost…. deep, Duo."

"Heero is my best friend, and anyway, you guys do realize Heero is nuts. Jeez, he set his own leg the same day I met him, after he tried to commit suicide no less then five times within, oh, I think, about four days. Good thing I'm not truly Catholic, because if I were, I would have to pray for his soul just about everyday." He commented, trying to play off his insight into Heero's soul and motivations.

Quatre smiled knowingly, "Keep trying to hide yourself, Duo. We all know who and what you are capable of. And we know your act as just a street rat is just that, an act."

"Aw, jeez you guys, you are going to make me blush." Duo commented as he scratched the back of his head.

"We don't have all day everyone," Wufei interrupted the rest of the pilots. While he did believe Duo tried to hide his worth with disparaging comments, he also knew why. Too many people who had been close to Duo had died, and he could not believe that they were not next. Besides, all this talk about emotions was just plain unsettling. Especially out in the open where anyone could hear them. It was not safe at all.

"Wu-chan needs to calm down just a little, don't you agree Duo?" Heero commented.

"Damnit Maxwell, would you stop influencing Yuy? Moreover, don't add the honorific chan. I am not a little child nor am I a young girl. If you do not stop calling me by those abominable nicknames, I will not only chop off your braid, I will strangle you with it!" Wufei ranted at Duo.

Duo looked around for a second, seeing where all the possible escape routes were before calling out, "Now Wu-man, you know you love me." With that, he bolted for the steps, followed by an irate Wufei and then the rest of the pilots ambling along.

Zechs shook his head, "They are a lot like siblings, aren't they, Quatre?" He asked the only other pilot known to have siblings.

Quatre shrugged. "I wouldn't know. I didn't meet the rest of my siblings until I was about nine. Father didn't want me to think I was to blame for mother's death, so he did the same thing to me that he did to each of the girls born from a test tube."

Zechs looked astounded at the fact that Quatre had not known his own siblings. Even Zechs had known his sister, even if she had been too young to remember him when they were separated, and he had definitely known his parents had loved him. From the way Quatre had sounded, he probably had no idea if his father had loved him or not, and there was no way to ask since his father had allowed himself to become a martyr.

"Well, you still grew up fairly decently, except for the whole becoming a terrorist and destroying buildings and people and other things," Zechs commented.

Quatre laughed. "I was an obnoxious child. I threw tantrums, ran away, and was pretty much the standard wild child. It wasn't until I meet Rashid that I changed."

"Well as interesting as this is to learn about you Quatre, I really do think we need to go separate the two of them," Heero commented.

Trowa finally spoke, "Where would the fun be in that? They fight like girls anyway."

"No they don't. I've seen Relena fight; she has a mean right hook when she actually doesn't want to play pretend pacifist," Zechs stated. "However they should be separated."

Heero looked at the other two and then smirked. "I have an easy way to solve who is to separate Wufei and Duo," he stated calmly.

"What is it?" Quatre queried.

Heero's smirk grew wider as he started counting, "One, two, three, not me."

Quatre looked confused as Zechs and even Trowa quickly copied the sentence Heero had said.

Heero looked over at Quatre and quickly explained, "One Two Three not me is a quick way to get out of having to do something. It is used a lot by children as they play games such as tag or hide and go seek. It's primarily used to decide who is 'it'. Duo taught it to me. Oh, and you should go separate those two before they destroy something valuable."

Quatre sighed as he went up the stairs ahead of the other three pilots who were not fighting. "I wish I had a bucket of water to douse Wufei and Duo in," he muttered almost underneath his breath as he followed the sounds of fists thumping against flesh into a large room that held eleven beds.

"You are going to treat them like dogs in heat?" Trowa asked with a trace of amusement laced through his voice.

"Of course, it is how they are acting, after all." Quatre replied.

Wufei and Duo, who were trained Gundam pilots and always paid attention to what was going on around them when they fought in case of an attack, stopped fighting and looked over at Quatre. They then looked at each other, back at Quatre then each other again as they smirked at each other. Moving as one, the two turned and pounced _on_ Quatre, tickling him.

Quatre gasped and giggled, trying to beg them to stop. He was extremely ticklish, but nothing seemed to stop Duo and Wufei. It was only when he threatened to pee his pants that the other two stopped tickling him and stood up, leaving Quatre on the floor.

Quatre sat upright, his blond hair wildly mussed and his face bright red from exertion.

Duo, laughing himself, reached down and pulled him up.

"Come on, I want to see here the food is. I'm starving," Duo exaggerated.

Trowa and Zechs shook their heads at the way that the others were acting, but turned and started down the stairs, knowing that the rest of the pilots would follow them down to the common room.

"My name is being Dobby, and young Masters, Dumbledore is saying it is time for yous to come to dinner now. He is asking mes to show you the way to the Great Hall as yous are not being to Hogwarts before," an oddly misshapen creature said as it popped into the common room with a sharp crack just as they entered.

Dobby frowned as he looked at the six young adults and sighed. "Dobby is thinking that yous be very difficult and that if Dobby be taking you to the Great Hall though the school yous be getting lost on purpose. Dobby is thinking that Dobby should just take you to the Great Hall." As soon as he said that, Dobby snapped his fingers, and the group of seven disappeared from the Gryffindor tower and reappeared in the foyer of the Great Hall.

Zechs, throwing his shoulders back and holding his head high, was the first one to open the doors into the Great Hall.


	7. The Great Hall

A/n: I'm sorry for how late this chapter is. Would you believe it has been done for a bit, but QS and I forgot that it wasn't posted to the first chapter for pairings, etc...

Warnings: Same as always. Slash fic, out of character characters

Disclaimer: QS and I do not own either Gundam Wing or Harry Potter.

Nnnnnnnnnn

Zechs' sudden appearance was met with a few blank stares and more than a few giggles from adolescent girls. The likewise appearance of the five very male Gundam pilots didn't lessen the giggles, even when Heero sent his Death Glare at the entire room. (Quatre's very prominent blush probably curbed the girls' fear of death.) Zechs smirked at the room and waved at a few of the prettier girls, prompting Heero to turn the glare on him. The smirk faded for a short moment, then grew to an alarming size before the taller man nearly lifted Heero off his feet in order to pull him into a deep kiss. Sirius whistled loudly from the staff table, the only sound in the now near-silent Hall.

When the kiss ended, Duo was fanning himself with his hand. "Damn," he muttered. "You really should warn a guy before you do something like that, Zechsy. And next time you guys really go at it, can I watch?"

"Only if you don't mind paying for the privilege," Heero returned, frowning.

"Aw man, just say it's payback for the parts you stole from Scythe!"

"I thought I already paid you back?"

"Not if you want Sexy to know what that payback consisted of," Duo leered in triumph. "He might get ideas."

Heero's undoubtedly scathing response was cut off by the sound of someone clearing their throat, and all eyes turned to Dumbledore, who was grinning more widely than many students had ever seen before. (Heero was left muttering under his breath, undoubtedly promising Duo varied deaths.)

"While this is all quite informative," the ancient wizard announced to everyone, "I believe that I must make a few announcements about the people you see before you. They are visitors to Hogwarts who have, for their own reasons, been so far incapable of being taught to control the magic they all have in great strengths. I must request that everyone—" and here his eyes alighted on the Slytherin table with a stern look "—treat them with respect and bear with their ignorance of the magical world. They will all be rooming together in the Gryffindor dormitories, but I think they should be introduced to the school before our meal begins. If you boys would kindly come to the front of the Hall and introduce yourselves, one at a time?"

The pilots and Zechs glanced quickly at each other, slightly startled, and then moved forward as a group, keeping close to each other. At the front, they turned to stare at the crowd of children before the pilots all shoved Zechs out in front of them. Zechs made a face at them before he introduced himself.

"My real name is Milliardo Peacecraft," he announced, smirking as whispers erupted around the room. "But I would highly prefer if you would know me as Zechs Merquise." He bowed low and stepped back, pulling Heero forward as he did so.

"Heero Yuy," Heero announced with no emotion, and moved away quickly, glaring darkly at a few girls that were still giggling softly at Zechs.

Duo bounced forward next, waving gaily at everyone. "Name's Duo Maxwell; I may run and hide, but I never tell a lie!" Then, noticing a few boys snickering and pointing at his plait, he added with a light growl, "And I'll warn you not to mess with my braid. It ain't girly, and you'll regret it!"

Trowa quickly stepped forward, placing a steadying hand on Duo's shoulder. "I don't know my real name," he announced softly, silencing everyone as people leaned forward to hear him, "but I go by Trowa Barton." He nodded and stepped back, pulling a grinning Duo with him.

"I am Quatre Raberba Winner," Quatre smiled gently at everyone and bowed slightly. "It is a pleasure to be here, and I hope that we all get along."

Finally, Wufei stepped forward, putting his hands together and bowing formally. "Chang Wufei. Please refer to me as Wufei. It is an honor to meet you all."

"Very good!" Dumbledore burst out, standing once again. "Now, the six of you may be seated at the Gryffindor table. That's the table of people wearing the red and gold scarves. Please, everyone, enjoy your supper!" He clapped his hands once, and every table was immediately filled with plates of food. A loud cheer was let up from the students, and even from Duo as he bounced to the very end of the Gryffindor table and began filling up his plate. He appeared not to notice the way most of the students moved away from him as the other pilots and Zechs sat at the table as well.

After the meal ended and everyone began to disperse, the pilots and Zechs were approached by a trio of the older students. The one in front reached out his hand and opened his mouth to say something undoubtedly polite—but was cut off by a boisterous Duo.

"Heero, look! He's copied your hair!" the braided polite grinned, throwing an arm around Heero's shoulders. "And Trowa, he has your eyes! Aw, it's like someone tried to clone you two and accidentally got both your cells in the same body. How cute!"

"Duo, hush," Quatre said softly, ignoring the snickering Zechs and muttering Wufei. "You're scaring them."

"Sorryyyy," Duo returned angelically.

"My apologies," Quatre murmured, turning back to the trio and grabbing hold of the outstretched hand, shaking it firmly to bring the boy out of his daze. "I don't think you could have missed our names from earlier, but I am Quatre. Might I ask who you are?"

"Er…Harry. Harry Potter. My friends are Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. I was…we thought you would like us to take you back to Gryffindor Tower. The stairs might have moved already, and it's really confusing to get around on your first day here."

"We'd quite appreciate that," Quatre accepted the offer for all of them. "Dumbledore was not very informative about directions earlier today."

"Right. Well, it's just this way, if you want to follow me?" At the silent nods from the six people, Harry turned and started walking, looking a little disconcerted. Ron followed closely behind him, every so often glancing back with wide eyes; Hermione fell into step beside Quatre and smiled at the blond boy.

"I'm Hermione," she said brightly. "I'm currently the Head Girl, so if you have any questions, you're always welcome to ask me. Harry's the Head Boy, but he's not nearly as helpful as I am. He's absolutely hopeless with responsibility. Do you mind if I ask why you couldn't learn magic before?"

"Yes," Trowa responded. Hermione's bright smile fell a little.

"Oh. Anyway, I suppose you're all going to be in classes with us, so would you like for me to teach you the basics? Harry and Ron would help, of course, and hopefully you lot won't mess up too badly in classes. They're only on the weekdays, of course, so we won't have a class again until Monday, which is good since you'll be able to learn more in a couple of days than you could in one night. Do you know if Dumbledore is going to make you take the O.W.L.s or the N.E.W.T.s?"

"I won't be joining your classes, I'm afraid," Zechs returned, smiling softly at the girl, "but I'm sure we'd all love for you to help us. As to those owls and newts you mentioned, I'm afraid we have no idea what you're talking about. We're…rather out of touch with the times."

"Oh dear. I suppose you're all Muggleborn? Well, you must be. You didn't react at all to Harry's name. The O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s are tests that all students take in their fifth and seventh years, respectively. They're used to find out how much we've learned to help us decide what to do with our lives after school. I think you'll have to take them at some point, or else you'll never be able to get a decent job."

"With any luck," Quatre interjected, "we won't be staying here very long, so the tests shouldn't be something we have to worry about. As for Harry, what is so special about him that we should know his name?"

"Oh, he's the Boy-Who-Lived. He lived through Voldemort performing the Killing Curse on him when he was one, and somehow managed to get rid of him for a while. Then in fifth year, he finally defeated Voldemort for good. Harry's an excellent wizard, even if he isn't much for academics. Voldemort was the most powerful Dark Lord in history, after all, so Harry has to be strong to defeat him, doesn't he?"

"Or lucky," Zechs murmured.

"Or talented," Trowa added.

"Or all three!" Duo grinned, bouncing. "Ooh, I like heroes. Not to be confused with Heeros, which, while they may practically be one and the same, are a very different species of human."

"We aren't found often in the wild," Heero deadpanned.

"That's right!" Duo crowed gleefully. "I've taught you well, my…friend. I suppose calling you my son is pushing it a little, isn't it?"

"A lot," Heero frowned, which was nothing at all like his usual Death Glare. "I don't want to think about children. Relena wanted to have children with me."

"Heero, Relena wanted something very different from you. The children would have merely been a bonus, and a way to force you into marrying her and staying with her for life."

"Duo." Heero's frown turned into his trademark glare, and the braided teen very calmly took a large step sideways to force himself between Quatre and Hermione, at which point he threw a friendly arm around Hermione's shoulders and grinned at her.

"So, pretty girl, what do you know about empaths?" he asked, completely out of the blue. The other four pilots and Zechs immediately tensed, paying close detail to everything Hermione said even while they pretend they weren't paying attention (Wufei started muttering something to Trowa, while Heero and Zechs talked about Heero's 'Relena problem').

"Empaths?" Hermione asked, highly surprised. "Oh, there are only a few of them in existence! They're said to be able to feel the emotions of others, and can even force those emotions to change."

"They can change others' emotions?" Quatre asked soflty, rubbing at his chest absently and no longer pretending not to be paying attention.

"Oh yes. It depends on several factors, of course. If an emotion is too powerful or the Empath's powers are too weak, nothing will happen. And of course, you can't force people to love or hate someone. What I actually meant was that they can…inspire a change. For instance, many Empaths are drawn to the healing arts because they can send waves of comforting emotions to patients and help them calm down. It's especially useful in psychiatric wards. St. Mungo was a highly talented Empath that the wizarding hospital was named after. Before her death, she often made visits to the new hospital in order to help people. It's been rumored that she actually died from trying to help a man she once loved when he was having a nervous breakdown. Apparently, all her magic had focused on calming the man down and, at her age—nearly two hundred by that time, I believe—she couldn't handle the loss of magic and she collapsed in ashes."

"That's really awesome!" Duo grinned.

"And frightening," Quatre added, shaking his head. "To think that any person could be capable of such things. Nearly two hundred years old? It must have been magic keeping her together at that age. I haven't heard of anyone living over a hundred in years!"

"Yes, there are theories saying that. When wizards can be bothered comparing themselves to Muggles, which isn't very often. Magic enhances a lot of things, like our physical strength and, not only how easily injured we are, but also how easily we heal from wounds that would kill any Muggle. It's really quite fascinating, I'm thinking of going into the field of research myself."

"I'd very much like to read these reports," Wufei said suddenly, breaking off his conversation with Trowa to stare at Hermione.

"The resident brain strikes again," Duo sighed, rolling his eyes. "He'll be buried in book after book again."

"So much for the whip I bought," Trowa muttered thoughtfully, forcing a blush out of Wufei as Hermione squeaked in horror and Duo burst out in raucous laughter.

"I just want you to know," Wufei began, holding his head up high despite the redness that refused to fade from his face, "that one day, I may yet carry out every single threat I have ever made regarding you, Duo, and perform those deeds on Trowa as well."

"I thought you loved me?" Trowa queried innocently.

"Only when you're not sharing personal details with every person you meet! It's dishonorable to have strangers know what you do in your personal time!"

"Is it unjust as well?" Heero asked with a smirk.

"Can we please stop discussing this?" Hermione asked weakly before Wufei could respond, looking a little green. "I, for one, would like to be as far away from this discussion as possible."

"I concur with the woman," Wufei agreed darkly.

"The world may yet end," Quatre said, the smallest of smiles on his face. "I never believed I'd hear that sentence from you, Wufei."

"I believe the phrase is: 'desperate times call for desperate measures'," Wufei returned haughtily. "And she was right, anyway. We need another topic of conversation."

"We could talk about Heero's and Zechs's personal life instead," Duo leered.

"How about we talk about yours and Heero's?" Zechs suggested. "Or at least the one part you mentioned earlier?"

"Or how about," Ron interrupted suddenly, stopping in front of the Fat Lady, who was giggling slightly at having caught the tail end of the conversation. "We talk about teaching you lot what we're going to teach you, and never mention the fact that you all apparently have sex with each other ever again?"

Duo and Zechs both pouted.

"I really do appreciate it," Ron frowned, turning back around just as Harry muttered the password and stepped into the common room.


End file.
